


Two of a Kind

by Anaya_of_Wolves



Category: Halloweentown (1998), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Witch Kairi, Witches, Wrong World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaya_of_Wolves/pseuds/Anaya_of_Wolves
Summary: Kairi winds up in the wrong world of the same name to spend the holiday that Sora had told her about.  Of course, that doesn't mean she doesn't meet an absolutely delighted witch who wants to be friends with another "witch" in Halloweentown!





	Two of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Really, this was because I wanted to do a Halloweentown world in KH, but I didn't know just who to write about. First I thought about Sora, but then I thought that Kairi definitely needed more attention and having fun!
> 
> Definitely think her and Marnie would get along so well as witches!

Kairi was quite certain she was in the wrong world.

Sora's descriptions of the world he had previously been to on his journeys did not match up to the world around her. He spoke of a dark, gloomier world that edged more into a nightmare than anything else.

This world, although still very similar to what he described as the base of the world, was much more colorful and festive. There were banners of bright oranges and music playing in the distance in multiple directions. Like a party that had been going on for a while now. The smells of spices drifting through the air distracted Kairi for a moment, before her eyes could really track the denizens of this world. Even if the town around her looked fairly normal, festive and decorated to the nines for the holiday, those that walked around appeared more like how Sora described where he had been. Witches, werewolves, vampires, and a few goblins too walked the streets and greeted each other as neighbors would.

Kairi looked around a bit more, still confused on how she managed to not end up in the right spot. She was sure she had input the correct designation in the navigation program of her gummi ship. So, where was she?

"Oh hey! Are you a new witch in Halloweentown?!" called a young voice belonging to a girl similar to Kairi's age; who was also running up to her. She stopped near her, a bright grin on her face, and rosy cheeks from running that matched the cloak around her shoulders.

Halloweentown?

Same name, but definitely not the same world then. A pity, but one that the keyblade wielder wasn't going to let stop her from exploring this world too.

Even if she had been aiming for another Halloween Town.

It was then that Kairi quickly looked down to see what the worlds' order magic had given her. A small but stylish maroon dress hung down to her knees, flaring out at the end and littered with stars and flowers embroidered into the fabric. Kairi's eyes moved upwards to catch the edge of the brim of a large hat of similar maroon color now sitting atop her head. Compared to what she had been wearing before to the teenager in front of her, Kairi wouldn't have expected an actual change in style. 

But, as she found out, the worlds' magic sometimes didn't make much sense. So, Kairi let it simply be and went with the flow. The keyblader was here to have some fun on her own journey and training.

"Uh, yes," Kairi answered back, hoping her pause to take in her own dress wasn't rude or suspicious to the stranger. Apparently, it was neither. The other girl's face lit up brightly with a big smile, similar to those of the Jack-o-Lanterns that sat around on windowsills and stoops..

"Oh, that's great! The only other witches around my age is my sister. My grandma is a witch too! And my brother, though he prefers "_wizard_" instead of being called a witch." 

The quick-fire rambling of girl caught Kairi a little off guard, though she still smiled and listened. This girl was like Sora, bright and bubbly and full of happy energy.

"Wow, your family sounds...big and magical with so many witches," Kairi politely commented back. It was hard to gauge still for her what was considered a big family. Her own was just her adopted parents on the Islands and faint memories of her grandmother. But she also felt happy that this girl got to be happy with a large family.

The other girl-witch made a bit of a confused face, before her eyes widened and her mouth fell open wide into an "oh" shape. She then shook her head and began to mutter to herself. Words like "Great going, Marnie. Loud and rude."

Just as the girl, Marnie, opened her mouth to mostly apologize for nothing she really needed to, Kairi smiled warmly to her and shook her head, "It's okay. I am...on a journey. My family is back home waiting for me to finish it." It wasn't really a lie, though home appeared to keep moving around quite often. 

As long as her friends were there, it was home for Kairi.

"Oh! How cool is that! So jealous!" Marnie rocked on her heels, raising her arms up and dropping them so that the low sleeves flapped in the chilly fall breeze. She appeared as delighted as she pouted with that soft longing for adventure. 

Kairi could understand that, having those feelings when she was younger with her friends. Though now she had her own path to follow. An adventure that she was taking without having to worry or follow after Sora and Riku.

"It is," Kairi agreed with a nod and a smile, carefully pushing the brim of her falling hat back up, "but I'm sure you'll get to take one soon too." She didn't really know the customs of this world, but it couldn't hurt to inspire those that shone bright with boundless energy like Marnie did.

The keyblader continued to warmly smile at the other as she introduced herself politely. "I'm Kairi, by the way."

"Oh!" Marnie's face took on a surprised expression, before she rolled her eyes and shook her head in self-exasperation. "So flakey of me to forget! I'm Marnie!"

"It's alright," Kairi giggled softly, holding up a hand that failed to really hide it. Marnie grinned back at her, which made Kairi relieved that she hadn't offended her with her soft laughter. 

On the contrary, Marnie's smile grew more the longer it remained on her face. The other young witch appeared to get an idea with the sight of a burst of glee on her face and a twirl to Kairi's side.

"Come! You gotta meet my grandma and siblings! They be happy to meet you! I also want to see what spells you know! And we could trade off on what spells I know!"

The rambling, so reminiscent of Sora's drew out a bright smile on Kairi's face. Even if this wasn't the world that Sora had told her about, it wasn't a bad thing to be here instead. Marnie appeared to be a lively witch, and for Kairi that was enough to want to spend more time here if everyone here had that spark of Light in their hearts.

"Okay, yeah, that sounds like fun!"

Grinning brightly at each other, Marnie looped her arm together with Kairi's, making sure of course that the redhead was fine with it. When Kairi quickly grinned back, both began to hurry down the sidewalk of **Halloweentown**.


End file.
